The automobile industry searches increasingly for possibilities of providing vehicle parts having a lower weight but at the same time favorable production costs, and having improved or at least equivalent characteristics.
Known from DE 695 22 950 T3 is a supporting structure for use in vehicle bodies. This supporting structure creates an auxiliary frame and can be designed with fiber composite material, whereby its stiffness can vary locally. An additional spring part is provided for absorbing movements of the wheel carrier. The spring part requires a costly way in regard to the connection with the auxiliary frame or the supporting structure, respectively.